


Persévérer

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [286]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, FC Barcelona, Like sorry Greasy but lmao Leo won't like you before a while, Lionel has no feelings., Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not a Love Story, Porn With Plot, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Est-ce que tu aimes ?''''Non.''





	Persévérer

Persévérer

Lionel n'a pas de mot à dire sur le Mercato du Barça, parce qu'il doit jouer, parce qu'il est considéré comme le meneur et qu'il est le capitaine. Ce que la présidence décide ne le concerne pas et il ne veut pas avoir trop affaire quand ça touche au Mercato, le seul qu'il veut que le club achète est Neymar mais il sait très bien que ce ne se fera pas en 2019. Au final, le club a acheté De Jong et Griezmann, il ne sait pas si ce sera suffisant pour gagner une nouvelle fois la Ligue des Champions cette saison, mais il veut au moins en rêver, même un peu. Ce n'est plus important de toutes façons, la retraite approche plus vite qu'il ne peut l'apercevoir...

Lionel n'est pas attiré par Griezmann, il ne le connaît pas vraiment et les huitièmes de finale de la coupe du monde 2018 l'ont laissé suffisamment amer comme ça. Ils se retrouvent quand même seuls dans les vestiaires après un match, Lionel ne veut pas communiquer avec lui de ce qu'il peut ressentir de sa présence dans sa famille qu'est Barcelone, il n'a pas l'envie d'être plus proche que ça avec lui. Pourtant, Antoine finit entre ses jambes écartées, pensant qu'une fellation leur ferait faire connaissance. Leo sait qu'il doit l'arrêter avant que quelqu'un ne les voit comme ça, qu'on les surprenne dans cette posture. Mais non, il le laisse faire, il ne ressent aucun plaisir à l'acte malgré ce que peut penser Griezmann et sa langue qui titille son érection. Son mental ne ment pas, pas comme son corps qui continue de le trahir depuis des années. Antoine retire ses lèvres, ses yeux le fixant, l'analysant sûrement pour comprendre son attitude, savoir ce qu'il ressent avec ses mains sur ses cuisses. Lionel ne ressent rien.

''Est-ce que tu aimes ?'' Griezmann lui demande, attendant sûrement une réponse affirmative que Leo je peut pas lui offrir sous peine de bâcler la saison à ses côtés

''Non.'' C'est sec et froid, sa voix ne le trahit pas et dévoile toute son animosité envers cette situation, sa neutralité envers les yeux marrons qui attendent son amour, ses lèvres gonflées qu'il ne ressent pas. Lionel ne va pas mentir à Antoine, ils sont coéquipiers et ça ne doit pas dépasser ce stade

''Oh...'' Ça n'empêche pas le français de continuer sur cette lancée, de reprendre son érection dans sa bouche et d'essayer de lui plaire, Lionel ne le veut pas, ne le désire pas, il ne veut personne pour l'accompagner à travers cette nouvelle saison si ce n'est Gerard ou Neymar comme depuis si longtemps... Son corps, lui, satisfait Griezmann et lui laisse le plaisir d'avaler son sperme.

Le français continue de le regarder comme s'il attendait plus de lui, plus que ses yeux vitreux, plus que sa voix neutre, plus que ses mains qui le rhabille. Lionel ne peut rien lui offrir, si ce n'est la leçon qu'on ne mérite rien dans la vie et que pour avoir quelque chose il faut persévérer jusqu'à l'obtenir. La vie est dure, rien ne s'achète, Lionel le sait mieux que quiconque, il n'empêche pas son soupire quand il quitte la pièce, il ne veut pas cette proximité et ne fera rien pour l'obtenir.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ''Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas l'aimer Leo... Bien sûr...'' Neymar lui dit au téléphone le soir même 
> 
> ''Ney...''
> 
> ''Tu m'aimes Leo, et je t'aime. Je te promets de revenir. Je serai là l'année prochaine. Tu es tout Lionel, et tu es à moi.''


End file.
